barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cinderella (script)
(dasha and michelle arrived at the school set, knocking the door) * Sean Abel: '''(first lines) Hi Dasha, Hi Michelle. * '''Dasha: '''Hi Sean! * '''Sean Abel: '''What's Up?! * '''Michelle: '''Not Much, We Should Try to play with Barney. * '''Sean Abel: '''Let's See If Hannah's Up in the Treehouse. * (treehouse phone ringing) * '''Sean Abel: '''Hello, Hello, AnyBody Up There? * '''Hannah: '''Is That You Sean Abel? * '''Sean Abel: '''Yeah, Wanna Wake Lillian Up? * '''Hannah: '''No, I Don't Think So, She's Asleep, So Come On Up. * '''Sean Abel: '''Okay. * '''Dasha & Michelle: '''Okay! * (sean abel, dasha and michelle going upstairs) * '''Hannah: '''Lillian, It's time to Wake Up! * '''Lillian: '''Go Away. * '''Hannah: '''Lillian, Hello! * '''Dasha: I Guess we can do it, Can I Shout Really Loud? * Hannah: Sure Dasha! * Dasha: Wake Up Lillian. * Michelle: '''Lillian, We Need You, We Need..... You! * '''Lillian: '''You Spending Me, What are you guys been to your dreams?! * '''Sean Abel: We Warn You Lillian, It was an Accident. * Lillian: '''Yes, I Know It's A Joke, It was all just a dream! * '''Dasha: '''You Surprised Us. * '''Lillian: No No Dasha, I Think that's the way to do it! That's along dream come true. * Sean Abel: (music starts for "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes".) Why do you keep doing thone dreams?! * Lillian: '''Because, A dream is a wish your heart makes, When you're fast asleep, In dreams you will lose your heartaches, Whatever you wish for, you keep, Have faith in your dreams and someday, Your rainbow will come smiling through, No matter how your heart is grieving, If you keep on believing, The dream that you wish will come true. * '''Sean Abel: '''If That's What we're saying tried to tell you, When we won't Get already. * '''Hannah: '''and That's How you Know Will tell you, you don't have to be able for you and me! * '''Dasha: So faith when the dreams someother times, It Will be our next weekend together. * Michelle: and no Matter what our hearts we're grieving, If will keep on believing, The dream that we wish will come true. * Curtis: '''Hi Guys, are you singing a song? * '''Sean Abel: Sure Curtis, Sing with us. * 6 Kids: '''A dream is a wish your heart makes, When you're fast asleep, In dreams you will lose your heartaches, Whatever you wish for, you keep, Have faith in your dreams and someday, Your rainbow will come smiling through, No matter how your heart is grieving, If you keep on believing, The dream that you wish will come true, No matter how your heart is grieving, If you keep on believing, The dream that you wish will come true. (music ends) * (the Barney Doll Comes to life) * '''Barney: '''Whoa! * '''Sean Abel, Hannah, Curtis, Lillian and Dasha & Michelle: Barney. * Barney: '''Hi Everybody, What'd You Doing?! * '''Sean Abel: we're playing games. * 'Barney: '''Oh, I See, and Lillian I Thought you had a dream, what's Up with Those dreams?! * '''Lillian: '''I Was Just About to Ask, other times just being beautiful ideas! * '''Barney: '''Well, I Heard Someone Say "The dream that i wish will come true". (clean up the mess) No matter how your heart is grieving, If you keep on believing, The dream that you wish will come true. * '''Jeff, Jill, Kristen, Robert, Stephen, Danny, Kelly, Keesha, Claire, Maria, Kim, Chip, Ashley, Alissa, Linda & Emily: '(arrived the treehouse) Hi Barney! * '''Barney: '''Wait a Minute, Wait a Minute, One in a Time, Jill, You better that happened to Lillian?! * '''Jill: '''The Other Times My mom Told me About It! Category:Scripts